


don't worry, everything is going to be okay

by Firerocket123456



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway Star Blaine Anderson, Broadway Star Kurt Hummel, Broadway Star Rachel Berry, Dancer Brittany S. Pierce, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Happy Ending, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Sad and Happy, School Reunion, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Quinn wakes up to the sight of Rachel and their daughter, Lucy.Brittany wakes up to the sight of Santana and their daughter, Emily.Kurt and Blaine wake up to the sight of their daughter, Eliza.Then their child spends the day with the other one, while the one who woke them is at work.Lucy with Quinn while Rachel is on Broadway.Emily with Brittany while Santana is waitressing at the Spotlight Diner.Eliza with Kurt while Blaine is at his Drama studio.Then a few days later, a school reunion has a nasty surprise...
Relationships: Artie Abrams & Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Judy Fabray & Quinn Fabray, Marley Rose & Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde, Rachel Berry & Judy Fabray, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Lucy Berry-Fabray

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my new Glee story!!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!!
> 
> Those being Mami would be proud (which I've dedicated to Naya Rivera, may she rest in peace) and We are a family, no matter what.
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy them!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rachel wakes up to Quinn still sleeping, and decides to go fetch their almost-three-year-old daughter, Lucy Berry-Fabray, and her stuffed rabbit, Bunny.

Rachel yawned and squinted her eyes as the sunlight shone through the recently cleaned window with wide open curtains, making her open her dark brown eyes and sit on the double master bed, with her head leaning against the grey headrest, on a warm, welcoming day.

She smiled at her wife, Quinn Berry-Fabray, who was still sound asleep, with her hands in front of her face, inhaling and exhaling deeply. She was a very deep sleeper.

Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn’s head, making her smile, and Rachel then got out of bed, and headed for the nursery where their almost-three-year-old daughter, Lucy, currently was.

She opened the door, and walked over to the crib to see Lucy standing up, and using one arm to hold the bars, and the other arm holding her stuffed rabbit, Bunny.

“Mama!” Lucy cheered as she smiled at the sight of her mother walking closer to her.

“Hey, princess.” Rachel cooed as she lifted Lucy out of the crib, into the air with a gasp as she did an open-mouthed smile, and into her arms, kissing her daughter's cheek “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah!” Lucy replied as Rachel chuckled at her child's happiness. It was no surprise to Rachel that her daughter had woken up in such a good mood like she normally does almost every day of the week “Me and Bunny slept like a log!” she added as she showed Bunny to Rachel.

“Yay! That’s so wonderful!” Rachel smiled even wider. “Now, how about we go surprise Mommy, who’s still sleeping, huh?”

“Yeah!” Lucy answered back as she placed her hands behind Rachel’s neck, making Rachel bounce her back up.

“Alright, let’s go.” Rachel said happily as she exited the nursery whilst holding the Berry-Fabray daughter.

Rachel then entered the master bedroom, to see her wife still sleeping, and not even bothering to move a tiny bit to prove she was still alive, she always slept so soundly. And sometimes, Rachel wished she could sleep on her side of the bed so the sun didn’t have to blind her every morning.

“Okay, here we go.” Rachel whispered as she placed Lucy on the bed and rubbed her back “Come on. Crawl to Mommy.”

“Ok, Mama.” Lucy replied to her mother “Take Bunny.”

Lucy then obeyed the order, and crawled over to Quinn, as Rachel held her stuffed rabbit.

She then cuddled into her, making Quinn feel her daughter’s presence, and making her pull a big smile on her face.

“Wake up, Mommy!” Lucy cried as she gave her mother a direct order.

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” Quinn replied as she sat up in bed, leaning against the headrest, as she held Lucy in her arms.

“Good morning, sweetie.” she crooned as she looked down at her daughter. “I was going to come wake you up, but, hmm, seems like Mama beat me to it.”

“She did!” Lucy responded as she turned to Rachel “Mama, give me Bunny. Bunny wants to say good mornin’ to Mommy.”

Rachel then did what she was told and handed her daughter her stuffed rabbit “Here you go, honey.”

“Bunny, say mornin’ to Mommy.” Lucy said to her friend, and turned Bunny to Quinn who waved at the blonde with the help of Lucy moving his arm up and down.

“Good morning, Bunny.” Quinn said softly in response “I hope you kept our daughter safe.”

“Of course he did, Mommy, don’t be silly!” Lucy teased with a grin.

“OK, I’m just checking.” Quinn replied with raised eyebrows as she stroked her daughter’s hair.

“What do you two want for breakfast?” Rachel then asked the two of them.

“Pancakes!” Lucy cheered as she threw her arms in the air.

“You had pancakes yesterday, Luce.” Rachel pointed out as she folded her arms.

“Bunny wasn’t there.” Lucy responded as she turned to her mother “And you know he loves them.” she added as she and Bunny pressed cheeks.

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed “Lucy wants pancakes. And so does Bunny.”

Rachel exhaled through her nose in response “What am I gonna do with you?” she teased Quinn “OK, I’ll make pancakes. Again. For you and for Bunny. And also for me and Mommy.”

Rachel then exited the master bedroom and headed for the kitchen, leaving Lucy with Quinn.

“Your Mama is silly, isn’t she?” Quinn whispered to Lucy as she cuddled into her, nodding in response

“I heard that.” Rachel called from the kitchen “I have ears like a hawk! And you are getting Lucy dressed.”

“I got her dressed yesterday.”

“Well, you’re getting her dressed again. Starting with a clean diaper.”


	2. Emily Lopez-Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brittany forces her to do it, Santana has no choice, but to go and tend to their two-year-old daughter, Emily Lopez-Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> The chapter with Kurt, Blaine, and Eliza will be coming soon!!

“Mmf,” Santana mumbled as she and her wife, Brittany Lopez-Pierce, were awoken by distant babbling coming from the baby monitor “Britt, your child is awake.”

“She’s your child, babe.” Brittany muttered as she pulled more of the duvet up herself, since they both needed warmth, due to the fact that they were both hungover, after having a lot to drink to celebrate their anniversary.

“I wasn’t the one who gave birth to her,” Santana added as she wanted Brittany to go and tend to their daughter who was still wide awake, and was just a few doors down “You were.”

“Exactly. So, go get her. She doesn’t want her Mama; she wants her Mami.” Brittany responded quietly as she gently kicked Santana's butt under the duvet, rewarding her with a dramatic yelp from Santana, making it clear that she had lost since Brittany had made a point that Santana had no choice but to agree with. Brittany’s eight-hour-labor was always the perfect excuse for anything.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Santana then got out of bed slowly as she knew she was defeated, giving Brittany a light slap on the arm, earning her a dramatic yelp from Brittany as Santana exited the master bedroom.

Brittany smiled to herself as she was proud to have won this battle. Her shining armour wouldn’t go rusty that easily. A few seconds later, the baby monitor lit up again, playing the best soundtrack that Brittany had ever heard as a way to help soothe the pain of her headache.

“Okay, okay, I’m here.” Santana announced as she enters Emily’s nursery, and approaches the crib to see her two-year-old daughter, Emily, sitting up on the mattress, whilst holding her stuffed pink unicorn. “Good morning, mija. Sleep well?”

“Mami! Say mornin’ to Sparkle!” Emily exclaimed as she smiled at the sight of her mother standing by her crib. Gifted to her by Rachel the day she was born; Sparkle had always been her most prized possession.

“Oh, good morning, Sparkle.” Santana said in response with all the fake enthusiasm she could as she picked her child up into her arms. “So nice of you to wake us up at 6:30am. Now, whaddya say Mami changes your diaper, Little Miss Stinky?”

Hearing those words made Brittany smile as she was very glad not to be the one who had to tend to Emily when she woke them up like this, which normally happened every few days. But maybe she should have tended to her daughter? Her stomach began to lurch, making her regret being so proud of herself.

She started to take deep breaths to steady the wave of nausea and face palmed herself for being such a terrible mom that day.

“I should have done it.” Brittany whispered to herself.

Minutes later, Santana returned to the master bedroom, with Emily clinging onto Santana’s back, her arms around her neck, piggyback style. “I have a very special delivery of one Emily Lopez-Pierce.” Santana then said as she randomly knocked on the door, making Brittany hoist onto her elbows to sit herself up.

“That’ll be for me then,” she replied as she smiled at the sight of Emily having fun on Santana’s back.

“Mami, throw me!” Emily exclaimed as she gave Santana an order that she could not refuse. She and Brittany always loved to throw Emily onto the bed, since they loved their daughter’s giggles.

“Do you want me to?” Santana teased her daughter as she bounced her back up.

“Yeah!” Emily replied happily as Santana rolled her eyes and held her daughter in her arms.

“A-one,” Santana exclaimed as she swung Emily slowly “A-two. A-three!” she added as she carefully threw Emily onto the mattress, with both of the mothers’ smiling as their daughter burst out laughing as she landed on the duvet.

“Mama!” Emily then exclaimed as she crawled over to Brittany who held her arms out.

“Hi, sweet girl!” Brittany cooed in response as she kissed Emily’s cheek “How’s my little baby this morning?” she then asked as she moved some of Emily’s hair away from her eyes, patting her diapered butt.

“I’m not a baby,” Emily whined in protest “I’m a big girl!”

“Yes, cariño, you are.” Santana replied as she sat back down on the bed, rubbing her face with the palm of her hand as she and Brittany both had headaches. “Stop growing up so fast,” she teased.

“Never!” Emily replied with a smirk, making Santana do a silent gasp. “iPad! iPad!” she then chanted as she wanted to doodle a picture on the iPad (probably of her and Sparkle)

“What do we say?” Brittany asked her daughter, with Emily immediately forgetting to say the magic word.

“Pleease!”

Santana exhaled in response as she shook her head slowly, looking at her daughter. “I changed your diaper, now I gotta go get the iPad. What am I gonna do with you?” she then exited the master bedroom as Emily giggled mischievously.

“Hi, baby.” Brittany crooned as she bundled Emily in her arms “How did you sleep?” she then asked as she wanted to know the answer to the question that Santana asked Emily a few minutes ago, but immediately changed the subject.

“I slept good!” Emily responded as she smiled cheerfully. “Sparkle protected me from all the ghosts. Say ‘thank you’ to Sparkle, Mama.”

Brittany chuckled “Thank you for keeping my little girl safe, Sparkle.” She then stroked Sparkle’s horn as Emily held her stuffed animal.

“I love you.” Brittany cooed as she ruffled Emily’s blonde hair.

“Yay! iPad!” Emily cheered loudly as Santana returned to the master bedroom with the iPad under her arm, and a glass of water in each hand containing an aspirin that had been dissolved in it.

“Shh, Emily, volume.” Brittany whispered as her head throbbed again, immediately taking a sip of her water to prevent it from continuing.

“You feeling better, Britt?” Santana asked her wife after she had sipped her water after getting back into bed, feeling relieved that she was warm again instead of room temperature as she pulled the duvet over herself.

“Yeah,” Brittany replied as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I feel— “

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore" blasted the iPad.

It’s going to be a long day.


	3. Eliza Hummel-Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blaine and Kurt wake up, they are greeted happily by their daughter, Eliza, who immediately begs to have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter!!
> 
> The fourth chapter is coming out soon!!

“Good morning, love.” Kurt said happily to his husband as he woke up to see Blaine smiling at him, as he sat up on the bed rest.

“Good morning, Kurt.” Blaine replied to the love of his life as they kissed each other on the lips. “You lookin’ forward to waiting for Eliza’s arrival?”

“Yep.” Kurt responded cheerfully as he sat up next to Blaine “I guarantee she should be here, right... about… naaaaaaaaa,” he then added as he held the note for a few seconds as Eliza then appeared, standing by the doorway.

“Ow.” Kurt ended as he cleared his throat “Timed it perfectly.”

“Daddy! Papa!” Eliza cheered as she ran towards the master bed, jumping onto the duvet. “Good morning!”

“It really is!” Kurt exclaimed as he pulled his daughter closer, kissing her forehead. “How’s my favourite three-year-old?”

“Super!” Eliza exclaimed in response as she threw her arms up in the air, almost punching Kurt in the face.

“Whoa, Liz!” Kurt yelped in surprise as he used one of the many nicknames that he and Blaine used for their daughter. “You almost punched Daddy in the face!”

“Good thing she didn’t,” Blaine pointed out, making Kurt nod in agreement.

“Can we please have breakfast?” Eliza then asked excitedly as she placed her hands together.

“Papa?” Kurt teased Blaine as he turned to him after paying attention to his daughter.

“When did you turn into my son?” Blaine teased back, making the three of them chuckle. “Well, it’s 7:00am, our daughter said the magic word, so, yeah. Let’s have breakfast.”

“Woo-hoo!” Eliza cheered as she threw her arms up in the air, actually hitting Kurt this time in the face.

“Aw,” Kurt exclaimed as he rubbed his face with his hand. “Lizzi, you just punched Daddy in the face!”

Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle at what he had just witnessed. He was finding it hysterical, which was also making Eliza laugh.

“Very funny, you two.” Kurt smiled as the three of them got off the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. “I’d say we make sausage sandwiches for breakfast.”

“Yay!” Eliza cheered as she threw her hands up in the air a third time, this time hitting Blaine in the face.

“Oh,” Blaine exclaimed as he rubbed his face with his hand. “Sweetie, you just got Papa!”

Kurt and Eliza laughed. “Now we’re even.” Kurt said happily to his husband as he leaned on the counter.

Blaine exhaled through his nose in response as he shook his head slowly at his husband and his daughter.

“I love you both, but sometimes, you two are just crazy.”


	4. Broadway Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rachel gets a surprise visit from Quinn and Lucy, she decides to have her lunch break with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter!!
> 
> The fifth chapter will be coming out soon!!

“And, cut! OK, everyone, take a break! After lunch, we’re gonna do a dress rehearsal!”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Rachel replied happily as she clapped her hands in excitement. She was wearing the same outfit when she sang A Change Would Do You Good with Brody Weston in S04 E03 – Makeover.

“I can tell, Mrs. Berry-Fabray. Ooh, I think that’s your wife and daughter coming up now.”

Indeed, the director was right. Rachel spun around to see Quinn walking towards her as she held Lucy’s hand.

Quinn was wearing the same outfit when she sang Come See About Me with Santana and Brittany in S04 E08 – Thanksgiving.

“Mama!” Lucy yelled happily once Quinn had let her go, and she ran towards Rachel who immediately lifted her up into her arms slowly with an open-mouthed smile as she gasped happily.

“Hi, my sweet little girl!” Rachel cooed as she kissed her daughter’s cheek numerous times. “Did you have a fun morning with Mommy?” she then kissed Quinn on the lips. She had missed both of them for quite some time, despite the fact that she had only been acting at the theatre for a few hours.

“Yeah, Lucy helped me make muffins,” Quinn responded to Rachel as she got a muffin out of the plastic tub and handed Rachel a blueberry muffin. “Here. It’s blueberry.”

“Thanks!” Rachel exclaimed with a smile as she took it with one hand as she held Lucy beside her hip with her other hand.

“Mmm! This ish ama-shing!” she added with her mouthful, and Quinn has to laugh at that.

“So, why are you guys here?” Rachel then asked Quinn and Lucy as she bounced her daughter back up after finishing the muffin. “I wasn’t expecting to see you guys until later this evening.”

“We just thought we’d come by and give you a muffin.” Quinn replied as she smiled at the sight of her wife holding their daughter. “And Lulu really missed you.”

“Aw,” Rachel crooned as she turned to her daughter who cuddled into her. “You missed Mama, huh?”

Lucy nodded in response.

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Rachel whispered as she pressed her lips to Lucy’s temple.

“Mama, what are you even supposed to be?” Lucy then asked at the script in Rachel's hand that had Rachel’s lines highlighted under ‘Rachel Berry-Fabray – WICKED WITCH: “I’ll get you, my pretty!”’

“I am the Wicked Witch of the West.” Rachel said with a smile “I’ll get you, my pretty!” she then added in a voice like the witch in The Wizard of Oz, with an evil cackle as she peppered Lucy’s face with kisses.

Lucy yelped as she wanted Rachel to stop torturing her. “Mommy, save me!” she begged.

“Come on, babe, stop teasing our daughter.” Quinn exclaimed, chuckling as she stroked Lucy’s blonde hair.

“OK, fine, you have me beaten.” Rachel surrendered as she added one last kiss onto Lucy’s nose.

“Another reason we’re here is because we just thought we’d come surprise you, and maybe, have lunch with you? The director says we can, because he’s eavesdropping and is nodding his head. Thank you.” Quinn replied then turned to the director as he walked away. “We brought sausage rolls and granola bars.”

“Awesome.” Rachel replied, smiling.

****

“Mmm! That was so good.” Rachel said a few minutes later as she had clearly enjoyed the sausage roll, and was about to move on to her granola bar.

Quinn and Rachel both chuckled as they saw Lucy rub her belly round in circles in response as she had her mouthful, and knew it wasn’t polite to speak with her mouthful.

“You’re so funny, babycakes.” Rachel cooed as she pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Which is why me and Mommy love you so much.”

“Well, I’d say it’s about time we move onto the granola bars, after this little one finishes her sausage roll.” Quinn then said with everyone agreeing and eating their granola bars.

They couldn’t help, but enjoy the sweet taste of rolled oats, honey, raisins, and little chocolate chips in their mouths.

(They only added chocolate chips because Lucy loved them)

****

“Well, that was delicious.” Rachel wiped a few crumbs off her black and white shorts, feeling sad that her wife and daughter had to go. “I really enjoyed seeing you guys here, and I really wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“We do, too.” Quinn agreed as she wiped Lucy’s hands with a wet-wipe “But at least we’ll see you later today.”

“True.” Rachel said in agreement as she picked Lucy up with a wide open mouthed smile, then leaning her closer so she could kiss both of her cheeks.

“Bye, baby. I love you. Be good for Mommy.” she crooned as she smiled at her little girl.

“I will, Mama, don’t be silly!” Lucy replied with a straight face, making Rachel and Quinn laugh.

“OK, let’s go.” Quinn said cheerfully as she took Lucy from Rachel’s arms and headed for the auditorium doors that led to the entrance of the theatre.

“Wait.” Rachel held her hand out, stopping Quinn in her tracks as she was halfway down the steps.

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me?”

“Oh, yeah.” Quinn then walked back over to her beautiful wife and they both kissed each other on the lips. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Rachel answered back as she accepted Quinn’s apology. “Now get out of here, or I’ll turn you both into frogs!” she then teased Quinn and Lucy, making Quinn scream sarcastically as Lucy trembled in fear and buried her face in Quinn’s neck, as she thought Rachel meant it.

“Oh, no. We don’t want that to happen. Let’s go, Lulu.” Quinn said in response as she headed for the doors with Lucy clinging onto her.

“Bye, Rachel. Love you.”

“Bye, Quinn. Love you too.”

“Bye, Mama!”

“Bye, sweetheart. Miss you already.”

“Oh, and just one more thing.” Quinn then called from the entrance as Rachel turned back around.

“Yeah?” Rachel asked her wife as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Do you want to drive home, or do you want to fly home on your broomstick?” Quinn then teased as she and Lucy giggled their hearts out.

Rachel was not amused.

“Ha ha.” she responded slowly as she folded her arms.

“We’re kidding.” Quinn added as she bounced Lucy back up. “Just don’t come home with your army of flying monkeys!”

“I get it. See you later.” Rachel said as she grinned a tiny bit, finding that joke a tiny bit amusing.

“See you later, Rachel.” Quinn answered back to the love of her life. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter!!
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter five!!


	5. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Emily have lunch with Santana while she is on her lunch break at the Spotlight Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fifth chapter!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already!!

“Okay, thanks.” Santana called from the kitchen “I hope to enjoy my lunch break.” she added as she exited the kitchen.

She was just about to leave when she saw Brittany enter the diner with Emily strapped to her in an Ergo Baby.

Brittany was wearing a denim jacket, a t-shirt with a rose on it, blue jeans, and brown leather boots, with her hair going down.

“There she is.” Brittany said happily as she saw her wife walking over to them with a smile on her face.

“Hey, you guys!” Santana cooed as Brittany began to unstrap the Ergo Baby, allowing Santana to take Emily into her arms.

“Mami!” Emily cheered as Santana took her child into her arms with wide eyes and a wide open mouthed smile.

“Hey, mija.” Santana crooned as she led Brittany and Emily to a table. “Why are you guys here?”

“This is a restaurant. It's lunchtime. I would think, as a waitress, you'd be familiar with the paradigm.” Brittany replied as Santana placed Emily down in the high chair, ruffling her hair as she settled in her seat.

“True. I would.” Santana agreed as she nodded her head. “In fact, I think I’ll join you guys for my lunch break. I just have to ask my boss first.”

“Excuse me, miss.” Brittany held her hand out, stopping Santana in her tracks. “We’d like to order lunch.” she then said, making herself and Emily giggle, with Santana grinning along.

“Sure.” Santana chuckled as she approached their table, with her shiny red leather boots clip-clopping back over to them, and got her notepad out. “What do you two beautiful people want?”

“First of all, I notice that today’s special offer is soup and a half-sandwich?” Brittany then said strangely as she looked at the menu, deciding what to order for her and Emily.

“Yes.” Santana replied as she tapped her unclicked pen on the notepad.

“Where exactly does the half-sandwich come from? Are you giving me half of someone else’s sandwich, or do I have to wait for someone else in the restaurant to order the other half?” Brittany asked randomly as she did not know what a small sandwich was.

“No, no, Britt, they just make a half-sandwich.” Santana answered back to her wife as she smiled at her daughter.

“You can’t make a half-sandwich. If it’s not a half of a whole sandwich, it’s just a small sandwich.” Brittany pointed out, making her daughter giggle.

“Okay, fine, it’s soup and a small sandwich. Is that what you want?” Santana asked her wife as she decided to go with what her wife claimed was a half-sandwich.

“Of course not. We’ll both have our usual.” Emily said to her mother, making Brittany chuckle and Santana shake her head slightly.

“Great.” Santana replied in response as she walked away a few steps.

“Aren’t you going to ask us if we want a beverage each?” Brittany then teased as she and Emily giggled, making Santana smile and turn back around to them.

“Don’t you normally have soda?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like soda?”

“Yes.”

“And does my dulce angelito normally have milk?”

“Yeah!”

“Would you like milk, cariño?”

“Yeah!”

“Would you two like anything else?”

“Yes, babe, we’d like you to join us for your lunch break.”

Santana giggled. “Of course. I just have to ask my boss.”

****

“You enjoying that?” Brittany asked her daughter a few minutes later as she couldn’t help, but smile adoringly at the sight of Emily drinking her milk like a good little girl.

“Mmm-hmm!” Emily hummed in response as she put her glass down and nodded at her blonde mother.

Brittany then grinned as she saw Santana walking back over to them, and walking slowly over to Emily’s high chair.

Santana then wrapped an arm around Emily’s middle and leaned in, nuzzling the girl’s neck playfully, then kissing her cheek repeatedly and Emily tries to squirm out of the embrace as she giggles and pushes at Santana’s face.

“That tickles!” Emily gasps and Santana kisses her cheek a final time before sitting next to her wife.

“So, I’m guessing you’re joining us.” Brittany chuckled as she couldn’t help but laugh at what she had just witnessed.

“Yep, I sure am.” Santana replied cheerfully as she and her wife pecked each other on the lips. “My boss was totally fine with it. I’ve also placed my order at the counter. My usual; the same thing you’re having.”

Brittany clicked her tongue “Nice.”

“Mami, Mama, look what I drew!” Emily exclaimed as she showed her mothers’ a drawing she did in crayon of her, Santana, and Brittany.

“Oh, wow!” Santana gasped. “That’s beautiful.”

“You are such a talented artist.” Brittany added as she smiled. “You could be the next Picasso!”

“Yay!” Emily cheered. “I don’t know who that is!”

“You’ll learn about that when you’re older.” Santana answered back as she ruffled Emily’s hair.

“Ahh, here comes our food.” Brittany then exclaimed as she saw a waitress walking over to them with three plates of food.

“Here we go, mac and cheese for the young lady,” the waitress said with a smile as she placed Emily’s plate in front of her.

“And for the mothers’, hamburgers with French fries.”

“Mmm!” Brittany hummed as she went wide eyed at her food.

“Looks good!” Santana agreed.

**** 

“Well, that was delicious.” Santana said happily as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. “And I should know, because I’ve had it before.”

“Did you enjoy that?” Brittany then asked Emily as she chuckled at the sight of Emily with cheese sauce around her mouth.

“Yeah!” Emily exclaimed as her hand landed on her plate, covering it in cheese sauce, making Santana and Brittany chuckle.

“Did you bring the baby bag?” Santana asked her wife as she turned to her. “Because we are in need of some baby wipes.”

“Indeed I did.” Brittany responded as she opened the baby bag and got the baby wipes out. “Here. Let’s both clean her up.”

Brittany and Santana then wiped Emily’s mouth, and then her hand, making her all nice and clean.

“There we go.” Brittany cooed as she put the baby wipes away. “All clean.”

“Well, guess I should get back to work,” Santana then said as she got back up on her feet, smiling at the loves of her life. “It was nice having lunch with you two.”

“We enjoyed it, too. Didn’t we, sweetie?” Brittany asked Emily as she picked her up into her arms.

Emily nodded in response, making her mothers’ giggle.

“Bye, bebita.” Santana cooed as she pressed her lips to Emily’s forehead. “See you tonight.”

“Bye, Mami.” Emily answered back as she slapped her mother’s cheek lightly, making Santana chuckle.

“Bye, Britt.” Santana added as she and Brittany pecked each other on the lips after Brittany had strapped the baby bag on her back, whilst holding Emily in her arms.

“Bye, Britt.” Brittany answered back as she smiled.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Santana then walked back into the kitchen, already missing them as they went out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter!!
> 
> The sixth chapter is coming out soon!!


	6. Acting Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Eliza visit Blaine while he is at his acting class, rehearsing the lines for his role in 'The Lion King'.
> 
> The three of them get to see the set of Pride Rock for the Broadway performance, and Kurt and Blaine reveal something to the director that they still haven't told Eliza yet.
> 
> Something that they may never tell her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sixth chapter!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been almost a month since I've updated this, I've just been mourning the death of Naya Rivera.
> 
> I don't think I will ever be able to recover from the fact that she's gone.
> 
> But at least she died a hero's death.
> 
> I've decided to make the Glee story 'Mami would be proud' in her honour. If you haven't seen it yet, feel free to check it out after this!!

“Mr. Anderson, that was spectacular!” the director exclaimed with a smile. “Your husband and daughter should be very proud of you.”

“Indeed, we are.” a familiar voice to both of them said as they turned around to see Kurt walking towards them with Eliza beside his hip.

“I shall leave you both to it.” the director added to Blaine as he turned around and walked away.

“Papa!” Eliza cheered happily as Kurt put her down on the ground, making her run towards her father who she had missed for the past few hours.

“Hey, little one!” Blaine exclaimed as he picked Eliza up, chuckling as he kissed her cheek. “Well, judging by the look on your face, I presume you had fun with Daddy while Papa was hard at work?” he then asked as he could see Eliza smiling with happiness.

“Yeah!” Eliza exclaimed in response as Blaine kissed her forehead, giggling. He always loved to hear his daughter’s voice.

“Awesome!” Blaine replied as he turned to Kurt with a smile. “And how is my ridiculously attractive husband?”

“Doing great.” Kurt responded as they pecked each other on the lips.

“That’s nice to hear.” Blaine smiled as he bounced Eliza back up. “So, what brings you two here? I wasn’t expecting to see you two gorgeous people until later today.”

“Well, me and our sweet little girl made brownies,” Kurt explained as he put his hands together. “And we thought we’d bring some to you, since you love brownies so much, and we learned from the best.”

“Aww, Kurt,” Blaine exclaimed as he put his hand to his heart, smiling gleefully. “Thank you so much. That means a lot to me about my brownie-baking skills.”

“I was talking about your mom.” Kurt replied as he went from a smile to a straight face. “Your mom is the best at baking brownies.”

“Oh,” Blaine realised as he frowned a tiny bit. “I see.”

“Gotcha!” Kurt laughed with his daughter as the two of them had tricked Blaine, with the two of them giggling their hearts out.

“We got you, Papa!” Eliza cheered as she clapped her hands with excitement.

Blaine shook his head in response as he chuckled slightly. “Very funny, you two. You got me. And I’m the one who is at the acting class today.”

“This is so adoring.” said a voice from behind the three of them, making Kurt, Blaine, and Eliza turn their heads to face the doors that led out of the room, to see a man standing by the doorway, with a smile on his face.

“Hello, Mr. Adams.” Blaine said happily to the director. “Might I ask what you are doing?”

“I was just finding this very heart-warming.” Mr. Adams explained as he walked closer to them. “Your daughter is very well behaved. She reminds me of my daughter when she was younger. I miss those days.”

“Well, thank you for your kind words about our little girl.” Kurt smiled as he turned to face his daughter who was in his husband’s arms. “What do you say to Mr. Adams, Eliza?”

“Thank you.” Eliza replied as she made another smile appear on her face.

“You’re very welcome, madam.” Mr. Adams answered back, making Kurt and Blaine chuckle. “And, since you are here, Mr. Hummel, I was wondering if you three would want to see the finished set for the performance on opening night, which as you know, is just a few weeks away?”

“Yes, I’d love to see it.” Blaine replied as he bounced his daughter back up. “Do you guys wanna see it, too?” he then asked Kurt and Eliza as he turned to face both of them.

“Of course, we do!” Kurt teased in response as he chuckled slightly. “What kind of question is that?”

Blaine chuckled along with his husband as Mr. Adams escorted the three of them to the auditorium.

****

“We’re almost there.” Mr. Adams announced as the four of them made a left after walking down the stairs. “I hope you’ll like what the set designers have done with Pride Rock.”

“I hope to enjoy it.” Kurt replied cheerfully as he smiled at the sight of his daughter in Blaine’s arms. “Although, it would’ve been nice to be Simba instead of Zazu. I made it into the final two, and guess who got that instead of me?”

“Mr. Hummel, I have told you this before.” Mr. Adams stopped by the doors that led to the inside of the auditorium, turning to face Kurt with a straight face. “I was going to choose you as the role of ‘Adult Simba’, since you were the best person to audition for that role before your husband auditioned. I decided to choose him, since I thought he made a very secure connection with ‘Adult Simba’, since some of the producers think he kind of sounds like Simba when he is with Timon and Pumbaa, all grown up.”

“True,” Kurt agreed, nodding his head. “But it feels quite embarrassing to lose the role of ‘Adult Simba’ to my own husband, who I love very much.”

“I can see why you think that.” Mr. Adams said in response as he opened the doors to the auditorium, with the four of them walking over to the stage that was showing the completed set of Pride Rock, all ready for the performance on opening night.

“But let me tell you this, Mr. Hummel.” Mr. Adams added as he turned around to face Kurt again after they were all standing by the stage. “You were the best person for the role of ‘Zazu’ out of everyone else who auditioned for the role of that African red-billed hornbill. Not to mention you connect with the role very well. I also think you look tremendous in the costume and makeup. Your husband also thinks that.”

“You do?” Kurt asked Blaine as he turned to him with a raised eyebrow, making Blaine giggle.

“Yes, of course, I do.” Blaine replied as he nodded. “You look amazing in that costume, and the white and blue makeup that go with the costume really does suit you. Just like how the costume I’ll be wearing for the role of ‘Adult Simba’ suits me.”

“Hmm.” Kurt hummed as he smiled at Blaine’s face. “It does suit you a lot. And, by the way, Mr. Adams, how’s the puppet coming along?”

“It’s almost finished.” Mr. Adams answered back as he rubbed his hands. “We just need to work on the eyes, then the beak, and it will be complete.”

“Awesome.” Kurt giggled as he pressed a kiss to Eliza’s cheek.

“Is that really Pride Rock?” Eliza asked her dads’ and Mr. Adams as they walked onto the stage, with her asking a question that the three of them knew would be quite hard to explain, since she was only three-years-old, but they knew she was very good at understanding things.

“No, sweetie, it’s not really Pride Rock.” Kurt responded to his daughter as they looked at the stairs that had a wall of cardboard going up and straight until it reached the top step, with lines painted in black on the cardboard. “This is what we’ve made as a way to represent Pride Rock, to make it seem like the movie you love.”

“Oh.” Eliza exclaimed as she nodded whilst being in Blaine’s arms. “Can I go up on the rock and feel like Nala?” she asked her parents who looked at each other.

“What do we say, sweetheart?” Blaine asked with a grin, as he looked into the little girl’s eyes.

“Please!” Eliza begged as Kurt and Blaine chuckled.

“Yes, you can,” Kurt said in response to his daughter as Blaine lowered her down. “But be very careful. We don’t want any accidents happening on set, do we? Be very careful. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eliza answered back politely as she walked over to the set of Pride Rock and began to walk up the stairs, with her dad’s words playing on loop in her head.

“You know, Blaine,” Kurt began as he turned to the love of his life. “I think we should tell her at some point.”

Blaine groaned in response, as he was frustrated with what was coming his way. “Kurt, we’ve been over this a million times. Neither of us know when we will tell her.”

“Tell her what?” Mr. Adams asked the two lovebirds who turned to him with their faces scrunched up. “Sorry, it’s just that you two are discussing something that involves your daughter, and that took me back to some memories I had with my wife and I discussing things that we probably weren’t going to tell her, but we told her eventually. Some she took well, others she did not. But just out of curiosity, what are you two discussing?”

“We’ve been discussing when we should tell Eliza who her mom is,” Blaine then whispered as he explained what he and Kurt were discussing, making Mr. Adams nod slowly as he understood what the two of them were talking about.

“We’ve been thinking about this for so long, we don’t know when or if we should tell her.” Kurt added as Blaine nodded with wide eyes. “Because our daughter’s mom is someone who we know very well.”

“If you don’t mind me saying, I’m just interested, given the fact that you said it’s someone you know very well,” Mr. Adams whispered back in the same tone. “Who is her mom?”

“Look at me!” Eliza exclaimed as she held her arms out as if she was about to take a bow, making the three of them look at the top of the set of Pride Rock to see Eliza standing on the top step being very careful with what she was doing.

“Rachel Berry-Fabray.” Kurt whispered quickly in response as he turned back to face Mr. Adams. “Her mom is our friend, Rachel Berry-Fabray.” he then back around quickly to face his daughter. 

“Looking good, Your Highness.” Blaine teased as he made Eliza giggled, making the three adults smile in response. “How does it feel to be Queen of the Pride Lands?”

“Awesome!” Eliza replied with a huge smile appearing on her face, making her fathers’ and Mr. Adams find it very heart-warming.

“That’s great to hear, Lizzi.” Kurt said cheerfully as he used one of the many nicknames, he and Blaine called their daughter.

“Is the Elephant Graveyard almost done, Mr. Adams?” Blaine asked as Mr. Adams turned to face him.

“Almost.” Mr. Adams replied as he put his elbow on his other arm, with his thumb pressed to his index finger and middle finger. “We just need to add the last few bones to the set, then it will be done.”

“Great.” Kurt added as he and Blaine smiled at the good news. “Okay, well I think me and the princess are gonna go now. Eliza, come to Daddy, we’re gonna go now.”

“Okay, Daddy!” Eliza answered back as she walked back down the stairs, being very careful as she obeyed her dad’s orders.

“Aw, I wish you could stay.” Blaine sighed at the words that his husband had just said. “It’s sad to see the two people I love, so much, with all of my heart, leave me for a temporary amount of time.”

“True.” Kurt agreed as he nodded once. “I feel the same way when you visit me with Eliza, and you two leave after being here for a while. It almost feels like ‘Take Your Kid to Work Day’, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Blaine chuckled at Kurt’s funny sentence. “But I’ll still miss you two, though.”

“We’ll miss you, too.” Kurt replied as the two of them kissed each other on the lips. “But we’ll see you in just a few hours. Enjoy the brownie.”

“I shall.” Blaine said in response to his husband as he smiled at the sight of Kurt picking Eliza up into his arms. “See you guys later.”

Blaine was able to press one last kiss to Eliza’s head before Kurt got off the stage.

“Bye, Blaine!”

“Bye, Kurt!”

“Bye, Papa!”

“Bye, sweetie.”

“Your daughter is so well behaved.” Mr. Adams said to Blaine as he turned to face him. “Mr. Anderson, your daughter is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”

“Well, everyone says that.” Blaine responded as he put his hands behind his back. “What do you see in her?”

“She’s very sweet, calming, and kind.” Mr. Adams replied as he named the three words, he thought were best to describe Eliza Hummel-Anderson. “You and your husband should be very proud of yourselves for being such amazing fathers’ to such a sweet little girl.”

“Thank you, Mr. Adams, that means a lot to me.” Blaine smiled as he patted Mr. Adams’s shoulder. “I really appreciate your kind words.”

“Papa.” Eliza yelled in a worried voice as Blaine heard footsteps running towards the doors. “Papa! Papa!”

“What?! What?! Eliza, what’s wrong?!” Blaine asked in a serious tone as he could tell something was wrong.

“Nothing,” Eliza replied with a cheesy grin. “I was acting.”

Kurt then snickered as he appeared behind her as he couldn’t stop laughing, with Mr. Adams chuckling along. “We got you again!”

“That’s not funny!” Blaine disagreed in a stern tone. “I really thought something happened to you, Kurt.”

“I’m sorry, Blaine,” Kurt apologized as he shook his head, giggling. “We didn’t think you’d fall for it like that.”

“And it’s not funny.” Mr. Adams added as he, Kurt, and Eliza stopped laughing.

“I know.” Blaine answered back with a straight face as he was not amused.

“It’s absolutely hilarious!” Mr. Adams exclaimed as the three of them burst out laughing once again.

“Ha, ha.” Blaine laughed in sarcasm. “I’ll see you two later.”

Kurt and Eliza waved one last time before they walked away from the auditorium doors, with their footsteps getting quieter as they went out of sight.

Blaine then chuckled randomly, smiling at what had just happened, finally finding it amusing.

“Now you find it funny?” Mr. Adams asked as he chuckled along with him.

“Yes, I do.” Blaine responded as he shook his head whilst looking down.

“So, your daughter’s mom is Rachel Berry-Fabray?” Mr. Adams added as Blaine nodded in response.

“Yep.” Blaine confirmed as he turned to face him. “That’s who Eliza’s mom is.”

“I can see why you don’t know when to tell her that.” Mr. Adams nodded slowly as he folded his arms.

“Yeah, it’s tough.” Blaine added as he nodded along with him. “And it’s hard to think that Rachel’s daughter, Lucy, is not just cousins with her, they’re also biological sisters, with Eliza being one year and two months older.”

“That makes sense.” Mr. Adams agreed as he thought about how hard it must be for Blaine and Kurt to keep that big of a secret from their daughter. “Just one question: what is your daughter’s full name? I’m only asking because I know your full name, and I know your husband’s full name, but I have yet to know what your daughter’s full name is.”

“Her full name is ‘Eliza Carole Hummel-Anderson’,” Blaine explained as he told Mr. Adams the full name of his daughter. “We decided to give her the name ‘Carole’ as he middle name, after Kurt’s stepmother, my stepmother-in-law, and Eliza’s grandma, Carole Hudson-Hummel.”

“That’s nice.” Mr. Adams smiled at the reason. “I bet she’s very proud.”

“They both are.” Blaine added as he remembered the reaction that Carole made when she found out Eliza’s full name. “They both feel very honoured.”

“And what is Lucy’s full name?” Mr. Adams then asked Blaine as he lowered his eyebrows down slightly. “I’m only asking since I’m curious to know.”

“Lucy’s full name is ‘Lucy Ava Finn Berry-Fabray’.” Blaine replied as he told Mr. Adams the full name of her niece. “That’s what her full name is.”

“And what are the reasons?” Mr. Adams then asked, making Blaine smile at the number of questions he was being asked.

“She was given the middle name ‘Ava’, because that’s what they were going to name her, but then they decided to name her ‘Lucy’, since they thought ‘Ava’ would’ve been better as a middle name, and Lucy as a first name.” Blaine explained as he told Mr. Adams the reason why ‘Ava’ was one of Lucy’s middle names.

“And why is her other middle name ‘Finn’? Isn’t that meant to be a boy’s name?” Mr. Adams then questioned as Blaine exhaled slowly slightly. “Oh, are you okay, Mr. Anderson, have I done something wrong? Have I upset you?”

“No, no, don’t worry, you haven’t upset me, Mr. Adams,” Blaine answered back as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, preparing himself for what he was about to say. “Rachel and Quinn, Rachel’s wife, decided to use the name ‘Finn’ as her other middle name, even though it’s a boy’s name, as a way to honour someone everyone loved so much. Our friend, Finn Hudson.”

“That’s understandable.” Mr. Adams agreed as he nodded slightly. “I must say, that’s actually a very sweet reason.”

“It sure is.” Blaine agreed as he chuckled a tiny bit. “I miss my stepbrother-in-law so much. We all miss him.”

“I understand how it feels.” Mr. Adams comforted as he placed his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Adams.” Blaine answered back with a smile. “I’m sure he is.”

“Now, what do you think about practicing ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight’? You’ve got to get that singing voice prepared.” Mr. Adams suggested as he raised his hands slightly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Blaine answered back with a nod as they began to walk off stage, heading back to the studio.

Blaine then stopped and turned around to face the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

“Thanks, Finn.” he said before catching up with Mr. Adams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! And I'm just going to be honest, I got a tiny bit emotional after finishing this. I didn't think it would affect me that much. Feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! I hope you will enjoy them!!


	7. Chocolate Cake & Uncle Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy Fabray visits Quinn, Rachel and Lucy and brings some of her delicious chocolate cake.
> 
> And Lucy asks Rachel and Quinn a question that they don't really like to talk about.
> 
> Her Uncle Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the seventh chapter!!
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry it's been almost a month since I've lasted updated this, it's just that I'm still mourning the death of Naya Rivera.
> 
> I know some fans have recovered but I don't think I ever will.
> 
> May she rest in peace.
> 
> (1987 - 2020)

“Granny!” Lucy cheered excitedly as she saw her grandmother, Judy Fabray, enter the Berry-Fabray house with a smile on her face, making Lucy run towards her, almost crashing into Quinn as she hugged her brown leather boots.

Judy was wearing the same dress she wore when Quinn was trying on her Chasity Ball dress in S01 E10 – ‘Ballad’ but with a pair of brown leather boots. She also had the same hairstyle.

“Hi, sweetie!” Judy cooed in response as she lifted her granddaughter into her arms, kissing her cheek as she inhaled the smell of Lucy’s strawberry scented shampoo. “I’ve missed you so much since I last saw you.”

“I missed you, too, Granny.” Lucy replied as she cuddled into Judy who rubbed her granddaughter’s back.

“Hey, Mom.” Quinn said happily as she smiled at the sight of her mother holding her daughter, finding the scene very heart warming.

“Quinnie! So nice to see you.” Judy hugged her daughter with one arm as she was holding her almost-three-year-old granddaughter with her other arm. “Wow, look at you. You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you.” Judy then said as she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I presume you’re talking to my child and not to me?” Quinn asked as she chuckled slightly since she knew what the answer was.

“Of course, I am.” Judy answered back as she bounced Lucy back up. “I swear she’s getting taller every day.”

“Oh, believe me, Mom. She is.” Quinn replied as she took her daughter from Judy’s arms so Judy could take her winter coat off and pull her black handbag back up her shoulder. “She really is.”

“Well, that’s wonderful to hear. I’m so proud of you, Lucy.” Judy said kindly to her granddaughter as she nuzzled Lucy’s neck softly. “Where’s Rachel?”

“She’s at the theatre rehearsing her role as the Wicked Witch of the West.” Quinn explained as she stroked Lucy’s blonde hair. “She was hoping to be Dorothy but she was fine with being the Wicked Witch.”

“I presume she wasn’t too pleased with not being Dorothy?” Judy asked Quinn as they sat on the couch with Lucy bundled in Quinn’s arms. “I know how my daughter-in-law can be when things like this happen.”

“She wasn’t happy at first but she was thrilled to have gotten the role of the Wicked Witch.” Quinn remembered as she looked back to a few weeks ago on the day that Rachel auditioned for The Wizard of Oz. “We went to have lunch with her earlier today, didn’t we, Lulu?”

“We did, Mommy!” Lucy exclaimed as she made Quinn and Judy chuckle, shaking their heads slightly. “We had sausage rolls and granola bars!”

“That sounds nice.” Judy smiled at the thought of her daughter, daughter-in-law and granddaughter eating lunch together. “I’m guessing you baked the granola bars with the recipe I gave you?”

“You guessed correctly.” Quinn answered back with a smile as she pressed her lips to the crown of Lucy’s head. “Did you bring the cake?”

“Cake?!” Lucy snapped her head up at Quinn who looked down at her daughter with a giggle.

“Granny bought a cake, sweetie.” Quinn explained to Lucy as she ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s your favourite – chocolate.”

“Yay!” Lucy cheered as Judy and Quinn chuckled in response. “Mommy?” she then asked Quinn, making her mother look down at her again.

“Hmm?” Quinn hummed as she moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

“When is Mama coming back?” Lucy added as she wanted to know when Rachel would be coming home since she knew her Mama loved her mother-in-law’s chocolate cake. She became a fan of it at her and Quinn’s wedding. After that, she had asked for Judy’s chocolate cake as her birthday cake ever since she and Quinn got married. And neither Quinn nor Judy had ever forgotten and possibly never will.

“I’m sure she’ll be back soon, sweetheart.” Quinn replied to the young girl who was sitting on her lap. “I know she’ll be back before you have to go to bed.”

“Let’s just hope she makes it back in time for a slice of my chocolate cake.” Judy says to the two of them, making Quinn nod in agreement as she rubbed Lucy’s back. “And let’s also hope that Rachel returns home in her car and doesn’t bring her army of flying monkeys.”

Lucy couldn’t stop laughing at what her grandmother had just said, completely forgetting that Quinn had said the exact same thing earlier that day while they were visiting Rachel at the Broadway theatre. And she knew her mother wasn’t pleased with her when she looked up to see Quinn glaring at her daughter with her eyes open as if she had just woken up through her distant babbling coming from the baby monitor.

“You’re in big trouble, Luce.” Quinn said to her daughter in a stern voice, even though she was tricking Lucy. “And your punishment is no chocolate cake from Granny.”

“I want Granny’s chocolate cake!” Lucy complained to Quinn as her blonde mother smirked, meaning she had gotten her revenge.

“I’m just kidding, baby.” Quinn kissed Lucy’s nose. “Mommy would never do anything like that to you. But Granny would do that to Mommy when she was a naughty little girl.”

“Did she?” Lucy asked Quinn as she turned to face Judy who nodded in response.

“I did.” Judy said proudly with a big smile on her face. “You can’t imagine how many times I gave your Mommy punishments when she was little. The ones I remember the most are the time when I beat your Mommy with a bible because she refused to eat her Brussels sprouts and the time I didn’t read her any bible stories because she didn’t wish me a happy birthday.”

“Ah, yes, I remember those, too.” Quinn blinked as she thought back to the days where she would be given punishments by Judy which would end in her feeling very sorry for herself. “Now, who wants cake?”

“Me!” Lucy exclaimed in response as she picked up Bunny and showed it to Quinn and Judy. “Bunny also wants cake!”

“Hello, Bunny.” Judy said to her granddaughter’s stuffed animal as she stroked his head. “It’s nice to see you again. Have you been protecting my granddaughter from all the ghosts?”

Bunny nodded in response with the help of Lucy moving his head up and down, making Judy chuckle slightly.

“Thank you, Bunny.” Judy kissed Bunny’s nose as the three of them got up and headed to the dining table.

“Now, who wants the first slice?”

“Me!” Lucy exclaimed as she raised her hand after Quinn had placed her down in her high chair, making Quinn and Judy shake their heads in disbelief, even though they saw it coming.

****

“I’m back!” Rachel said happily after she had unlocked the door and stepped inside, putting her winter coat on the coat rack.

“Mama!” Lucy cheered as Quinn lowered her down, then running towards the brunette who was smiling gleefully to have reunited with her daughter after so many hours of being separated from each other.

“Hey, Lulu!” Rachel cooed as she crouched down and picked her daughter up into her arms before peppering kisses to her cheek after she had put her handbag up on the coat rack, being completely unaware of the chocolate that was covering Lucy’s mouth.

“Eurgh! What is--“ Rachel then licked her lips, immediately knowing what she had just tasted. “Any left for me?”

“Of course, there is.” Quinn replied as Rachel walked over to the table and got a plate and a fork along with a napkin.

“Hey, Judy.” Rachel said kindly to her mother-in-law who smiled at her in response.

“Hello, dear.” Judy hugged Rachel as she inhaled the scent of Rachel’s vanilla and mint scented shampoo. “How’s my favourite daughter-in-law?”

“Doing great. Thanks for asking.” Rachel answered back before shoving a forkful of chocolate cake into her mouth.

“Rachel, you are very lucky to have said to me before you began eating your cake.” Judy said as she picked her granddaughter up as she held her arms up.

“But if you had said that while you were eating your cake, and if you were Quinn, I would’ve beaten you with the bible for bad table manners.”

****

“Mommy, Mama, can I ask you a question?” Lucy asked Quinn and Rachel after the four of them had eaten their cake and after Quinn had cleaned Lucy’s mouth with a wet wipe.

“Of course, you can, baby girl.” Quinn replied to her daughter as she smiled.

“What do you want to ask us?” Rachel added as the two of them were curious to know what Lucy’s question was.

“What was Uncle Finn like?”

The three adults froze at what Lucy had just asked her mothers, making Rachel and Quinn struggle to think about what to respond with, and Judy knowing how the younger adults felt about a subject they didn’t really like to talk about.

“You wanna know what Uncle Finn was like?” Quinn asked her daughter who nodded in response. “Okay, babe, you start.”

“Me?” Rachel exclaimed with wide eyes. “Oh, gosh. Okay, um,” Rachel cleared her throat. “While Mama and Mommy were in high school, Uncle Finn was there with us. He was the quarterback of the Titans which was our high school football team and they were really good, mainly because Uncle Finn was part of it. He was also part of the glee club which me and Mommy were also part of, along with Uncle Artie, Auntie Tina, who are your cousin, Eliza's godparents. Auntie Mercedes, Uncle Blaine, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Sam, Auntie Brittany, Auntie Santana, Uncle Rory and Auntie Sugar. Uncle Rory and Auntie Sugar are your cousin, Emily’s godparents.”

“And he graduated high school with us.” Quinn added as Lucy turned to face her. “It was a great moment.” she added weakly, making Rachel place her hand on her wife’s shoulder to comfort her.

“It’s okay.” she whispered softly as she turned to face Lucy. “After we had graduated, Uncle Finn decided to become a teacher by becoming the co-captain of the New Directions! which was the name of our glee club.” she then explained to her daughter who listened closely. “This was with Auntie Kitty, Auntie Marley, Uncle Ryder, Uncle Jake and Auntie Unique. Auntie Kitty and Auntie Marley are your godparents.”

“But then...” Quinn stopped so she could take a deep breath and prepare herself for what she was about to say. “He died. I didn’t attend his funeral because I was too busy at university but Mama did.”

“And she found it very difficult to not cry.” Rachel added as she sniffed a tiny bit. “We still miss him but we all know that he is still with us and that he is very proud of us.”

“Is that why my full name is “Lucy Ava Finn Berry-Fabray?” Lucy asked her two mothers who looked at each other and exhaled.

“Yes.” Rachel confirmed. “We gave you Uncle Finn’s name as a way to honour him. I’m sure he would be delighted.”

“Do you think Uncle Finn would be proud of me?” Lucy asked Rachel and Quinn who widened their eyes a tiny bit, looking at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

“Of course, he would.” Quinn crouched down to her daughter’s height to meet with her eyes. “Uncle Finn would be so proud of you, sweetie.”

“All your aunts and uncles are proud of you, Lucy.” Rachel said as Quinn and Judy nodded in agreement. “But Uncle Finn is extremely proud of you.”

Everyone turned to Judy as they heard her sniffling with a few tears running down her cheeks.

“That was powerful.” she whispered loud enough for them to hear. “Your Uncle Finn was a good man, sweetheart. He supported both your Mommy and Mama through some difficult times while they were in high school. And I was also devastated when I heard the news that he had died. I just... hugged your Mommy for ages until we both just fell asleep in each other’s arms. It felt like Mommy when she was your age, Lucy.”

“Mom.” Quinn whispered as she walked over to Judy with Lucy crawling onto her lap and cuddling into her. “It’s okay. Finn’s proud of all of us.”

“I know.” Judy responded as she wiped her tears away with a Kleenex she got from out of her pocket. “I just never thought that you two would be able to tell Lucy about him without crying.” she added as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“We may not be crying but we are sad.” Rachel replied as everyone did a group hug to comfort each other.

****

“Well, I guess I should get going.” Judy announced around half an hour later as she got up off the couch and headed for the front door. “Don’t want there to be too much traffic for the journey home.”

“Bye, Mom.” Quinn said cheerfully as she hugged her mother who inhaled the smell of her daughter’s hair. “See you soon.”

“I will see you very soon, Quinnie.” Judy responded as she kissed Quinn on the cheek. “And I’m looking forward to seeing you again, my little sugar puff.” Judy added as she crouched down to face Lucy who smiled in response.

“Bye, Granny.” Lucy threw her arms around Judy who exclaimed in response with a chuckle as she gave Lucy a kiss on the nose.

“Bye, Rachel.” Judy then said as she hugged Rachel, giving her daughter-in-law a kiss on the temple. “Say hi to your dads’ for me.”

“I will.” Rachel answered back with a smile. “They’re really looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Wonderful.” Judy smiled as she opened the door and stepped outside. “Well, I’m looking forward to seeing you three again. Bye.”

“Bye, Mom.” Quinn said happily as she waved at her mother.

“Bye, Quinnie.”

“Bye, Granny.” Lucy exclaimed as she waved both her arms, making Judy adore the sight as Quinn placed her hand on Lucy’s shoulder.

“Bye, sweetie.”

“Bye, Judy.” Rachel smiled as she waved at her mother-in-law as she placed her hand on Lucy’s other shoulder.

“Bye, Rachel.” Judy added as she walked over to her car as Rachel closed the door behind her.

“It’s only been a few seconds and I miss her already.” Rachel complained as she picked Lucy up into her arms.

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Quinn agreed as she put her hands behind her back. “Because of when you go to rehearse ‘The Wizard of Oz’ and leave me with this little stinker.”

“Mommy!” Lucy whined as Rachel rocked her slightly. “I’m not a little stinker.”

“Yeah, you are.” Quinn teased as she twitched her face. “You are such a little stinker.”

“Mommy!”

“But there is one thing that will stop you from being a little stinker, Lulu.” Rachel said to her daughter who turned to her. “A bath.”

“No! I don’t want a bath!” Lucy whined as she closed her eyes, wishing that she couldn’t have a bath.

“Well, then you’ll just have to stay as Mommy and Mama’s little stinker.” Quinn replied to Lucy with raised eyebrows.

“No. I want a bath.” Lucy announced as she changed her mind, making Rachel and Quinn chuckle as Rachel bounced her back up.

“Okay, let’s get you washed up.” Quinn turned around as she headed upstairs to the bathroom with Rachel following from behind as she held their daughter.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get you smelling all nice and fresh.” Rachel explained as she rubbed noses with her daughter. “That way you’ll smell as fresh as a daisy.”

“Yay!” Lucy responded cheerfully as Rachel chuckled with a smile on her face.

“Or you could just stay being Mommy and Mama’s little stinker.” Rachel suggested as she smirked with Quinn chuckling as she turned the tap for the hot water in the tub on.

“Mama!”

“I’m just kidding, baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter!! The eighth chapter will be coming out soon!! Please feel free to leave Kudos and comment anything you want!! Please feel free to check out some of my other Glee stories if you haven't already!! I highly recommend Mami would be proud, which I have made for Naya Rivera. May she rest in peace.


	8. You Know I Don't Like It When You Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emily accidentally mentions that Santana and Brittany got drunk while having drinks to celebrate their anniversary, Maribel reminds Santana how she feels about her drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eighth chapter!!
> 
> I'm really sorry it's been almost 3 months since I've updated this.
> 
> I've just been really busy with my other Glee stories, especially my Glee and The Big Bang Theory crossover story, and my Glee and Friends crossover story.
> 
> If you haven't checked those out yet, I hope you will enjoy them!!

“ _Abuela!_ ” Emily cheered happily as she ran into Maribel Lopez after she had rhythmically knocked on the door, alerting her that her granddaughter, daughter and daughter-in-law had arrived at her house.

“ _Hola mi nieta!_” Maribel cooed in response as she peppered her granddaughter’s face with kisses “Oh, my goodness! Look at you!” She added as she looked down at Emily’s feet from her head “You’re getting so much bigger!”

“ _Hola a ti también, mamá_.” Santana said with widened eyes, smiling at the sight of her child being picked up by her abuela, not feeling surprised at all as she and Brittany knew exactly what was going to happen first, before they had even arrived at Santana’s mom’s house.

“ _Hola, querida_.” Maribel answered back as she hugged her daughter with one arm as she held Emily in her other arm “And hola, to you, too, Brittany.”

“ _Hola_ , Maribel.” Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law, making sure she didn’t squeeze her daughter too much as Maribel kissed her cheek “ _¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?_ ”

“No, Britt,” Santana folded her arms, making an unimpressed face at her wife “I don’t think my mom wants to take you to the _toilet_.”

“Is _that_ what that means?” Brittany asked Santana and Maribel with widened eyes and a face of embarrassment “Oh, man, I _really_ need to read that dictionary again.”

****  
  


“So, how has work been?” Maribel asked the two mothers later that evening as the four of them sat in the living room, curious to know how work had been going for Santana as a waitress at the Spotlight Diner, and Brittany as a dancer at her dance studio.

“It’s been going great,” Brittany cheerfully said in response as she took another sip of her wine “Me and Emily had lunch with Santana at the diner today.”

“It was _tasty!_ ” Emily exclaimed, her legs swinging happily as she sat on Maribel’s lap “Mami and Mama had burger and fwies,” She added, pronouncing the ‘r’ as a ‘w’ “I had mac and cheese!”

“Yeah, you did!” Brittany exclaimed back as she nodded her head slightly “And who was the one who got all messy after eating their mac and cheese, forcing her Mami and Mama to get the diaper bag out and use baby wipes to clean her up?”  
  


“ _Me!_ ” Emily immediately confirmed, raising her hand in the air as the adults chuckled with how proud she was of knowing the answer to her Mama’s question.

“You’re always so energetic.” Maribel smiled at her granddaughter as the two-year-old cuddled into her “Just like your Mami when she was younger. She always had so much energy, and would beg me to always play with her. I remember the days when she was about your age, sweetheart, and she would play all day long. Well, that and eating.”

“And drinking, too.” Santana added with her eyebrows raised slightly, before taking another sip of her red wine “I remember I used to drink a lot of milk when I was younger. Just like my _corazoncito_.”

“ _Gracias_ , Mami.” Emily replied with a smile on her face, making everyone proud of her Spanish-learning improving almost every day “ _¿Puedo tomar un poco de?_ ” She then asked Santana, making Maribel chuckle at the request of having some of her Mami’s red wine, even though she was extremely underage.

“No, _mi amor_.” Santana answered back as she leaned over slightly, putting her hand on her wife’s shoulder “We have talked about this before. This is Mami juice. And only Mami can drink it. The same with Mama and her Mama juice.”

“And she doesn’t mean my milk that you normally have, sweetie.” Brittany added as she chuckled slightly.

“Not funny, babe.” Santana replied with a straight face, shaking her head slightly “But I can see how you find it amusing.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Brittany smiled “I’m also glad that I didn’t make it awkward for everyone.” She added with an awkward chuckle.

“Why do I have the feeling that there’s something that you two are hiding from me?” Maribel then said as she leaned in closer to face the two lesbians, knowing that something was up. And she was curious to find out what. “Did you two have a party to celebrate your anniversary without inviting me?”

“No, Mamá.” Santana quickly responded, hoping that her mother wouldn’t catch on and learn that she and Brittany got drunk on their anniversary night “We didn’t have a party to celebrate our anniversary without you. We would never do that, right Britt?”

“R-right.” Brittany stammered in agreement, nodding her head as she smiled “Yes. We would _never_ do that, Maribel. You’re family.”

“But you got shot.” Emily said randomly, making Maribel look down at her granddaughter’s head, then at Santana and Brittany “Didn’t you, Mami? And Mama, too.”

“No, we didn’t, baby.” Brittany panicked as she chuckled awkwardly “We did not get shot. We weren’t taking shots, either.”

“You were taking shots to celebrate your anniversary?” Maribel asked the two mothers of her granddaughter “Why would you do such a thing?”

“We didn’t take shots, Mamá.” Santana replied with a worried look on her face as she moved her hands around, leaning over the edge of the couch “We just had some wine.” She then confessed, immediately putting her head in her hands.

“How much?” Maribel asked with a concerned look on her face, wanting to know exactly how much wine the two of them had had to drink the night before. She really didn’t like it when her daughter or daughter-in-law were drunk.

“A lot.” Brittany replied innocently, feeling ashamed of herself for telling Maribel how much wine they had had to celebrate their anniversary.

“Exactly how much?”

“About two or three bottles between us.” Santana responded with her eyes closed, feeling embarrassed with what was going on.

“Maybe four?”

There was silence for a few seconds. Maribel wasn’t pleased with what she had just found out, and Brittany and Santana both felt ashamed that they had gotten drunk as a way to celebrate their anniversary, when they could have just gone to Breadstix for a nice meal and have Emily in the hands of her godparents: Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta?

“Brittany,” Maribel began as she locked eyes with her daughter-in-law “could you please take Emily and leave me and my daughter alone for a few minutes?”

“Si.” Brittany confirmed as she got off the couch and picked Emily up from her _abuela’s_ arms “Come on, Em. Let’s go change your diaper, Stinky Girl.”

Brittany then picked up the diaper bag and headed out of the living room with Emily beside her hip, leaving Santana and Maribel face to face with each other as they sat on the furniture.

“Santana, _estoy muy decepcionada contigo_ ,” Maribel began as she spoke in Spanish, so Santana could really understand how she felt about herself and Brittany getting drunk to celebrate their anniversary “ _¿Emborracharte como una forma de celebrar tu aniversario? ¿Que estabas pensando?_ ”

“ _Fue un error,_ Mamá.” Santana replied with a sad look on her face, making it clear that she did not want to be having this conversation with her “We just meant to have one bottle between us. But then we couldn’t help it. And we didn’t even realize how much we’d had until we began to get headaches.”

“How bad were they?” Maribel then asked as she leaned a little bit closer, wanting to know how bad Santana and Brittany’s headaches were.

“They weren’t so bad at first,” Santana began, trying to remember exactly what had happened the night before “But when Emily woke me and Brittany up with her distant babbling coming from the baby monitor, they hurt so bad.”

“Which one of you two went to go get Emily?” Maribel then questioned, feeling curious about which one of her granddaughter’s mothers rescued her from her nursery, which she called her ‘pwison’ most of the time “I’m just asking because I can tell that neither of you wanted to do it, even though she is your daughter.”

“I wanted Brittany to do it, but after she claimed she was my child, I told her that I was the one who gave birth to Emily almost three years ago; she was. That was a big mistake.”

“What did she do next?”

“She responded to me quietly, saying "Exactly. So, go get her. She doesn’t want her Mama; she wants her Mami."” Santana explained as she remembered exactly what had happened earlier that day “She then gently kicked my butt, and I rewarded her with a dramatic yelp, since I wasn’t expecting that at all. After that, I knew I was defeated. So, I gave Brittany a light slap on the arm, rewarding me with a dramatic yelp from her. I then headed to Emily’s nursery, calmed her down, and greeted her happily with all the fake enthusiasm I could gather as I picked her up from her crib after she told me to say “mornin’” to Sparkle. Oh, how she loves that pink unicorn.”

Santana then looked up at the ceiling, remembering all the times where she had seen Emily with Sparkle in her arms, when she was wide awake or when she was sleeping in her crib. She and Brittany had crossed their hearts and promised each other that they would never forget those memories when Emily got older. And that they would--

“Santana?” Maribel asked with a raised eyebrow, snapping her daughter out of her vision of her and Brittany’s daughter being older in the future.

“ _Lo siento,_ Mamá.” Santana apologized “I was just thinking back to the best times that Emily and Sparkle have had together.”

“That’s understandable,” Maribel agreed as she nodded her head slightly “I even remember on Emily’s first birthday, when she put Sparkle’s head into her chocolate birthday cake, and then she put some of the icing on her face, and all over her hair, and then--“

“And then me and Britt had to excuse ourselves, so we could give the birthday girl an early-birthday-bath, which she seemed to love.” Santana cut off with the two of them chuckling at the memory of what had happened almost two years ago.

“Right.” Maribel smiled, pointing at Santana as she chuckled “But back to the subject we were talking about, do continue with what you were saying about this morning.”

“Right,” Santana replied “I changed Emily’s diaper, took her back to the master bedroom, piggyback style.”

“Did you say anything that I might find amusing? Because I know what you normally say on the days when you two would greet me in the morning after you’d spend the night here while Brittany is normally helping your friend, Mercedes, by being her backup dancer for her performances.”

“Yes,” Santana confirmed as she pointed at her mother “I knocked on the door randomly, and said “I have a very special delivery of one Emily Lopez-Pierce, and Brittany was thrilled to see her, even though she also had a headache that was killing her.”

“Did you by any chance throw my little gumdrop onto the bed after she had requested that you do so?” Maribel then questioned, making Santana chuckle slightly.

“Yep.” she confirmed, popping the ‘p’. “After that, she begged for the iPad, which I had to go get, even though I had just changed her diaper, and while I was at it, I even filled two glasses with water and put an aspirin in each, making them both dissolve, so me and Brittany could make our headaches go down slightly.”

“Don’t you know that you’re not supposed to do that?” Maribel asked her daughter as she scrunched her face slightly. “Don’t you know that you’re supposed to take an aspirin, put it in your hand and swallow it and wash it down with something?”

“We didn’t have the strength to do that.” Santana explained. “But I did have some coffee when I got to work, and I remembered to take an aspirin before I began drinking my hot beverage. I think I also received a text from Brittany, saying that she had done the same. And while Britt and Emily came to the Spotlight Diner for lunch, me and her put an aspirin in our sodas, so we could make sure that our headaches would go down even further. And now, we’re fine.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Maribel announced as Brittany came back into the living room with Emily beside her hip “and I’m glad that you’re fine now. But you know how I feel with you and drinking.”

“I know you do, Mamá.” Santana responded as she frowned slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“I understand, _mi amor_.” Maribel nodded her head. “I’m just glad that you and my favourite daughter-in-law are okay now, and that your hangovers are gone.”

“I think I am your _only_ daughter-in-law, Maribel.” Brittany pointed out as Emily sat on her lap.

“Which is why you are my favourite.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Santana hummed in agreement as she nodded her head along with her mother, smiling at her wife. “And me and Brittany,” She added as she gestured to Brittany and herself. “We only drink to celebrate events like our birthdays, our anniversaries, and Christmas.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Maribel smiled with a nod. “Now, how do you three feel about my special cookies?”

“Cookies!” Emily exclaimed as she cheerfully raised her hands in the air, making the three adults chuckle.

“ _Así es, mi dulce nieta_.”

****  
  


“Mmmm! _So good!_ ” Brittany said after she had swallowed the freshly-baked cookie with her eyes closed, wishing she could’ve been chewing it forever. “Every time I eat your cookies, Maribel, I feel like I am in heaven!”

“Well, now I know how my cookies were eaten _so_ fast at your wedding.” Maribel widened her eyes slightly, finally understanding how the cookies she had made her Santana and Brittany’s wedding were all eaten so fast.

“Wait a minute.” Santana raised her hand slightly as she turned around to face her mother. “You baked cookies at our wedding?” She then turned around to face her wife. “And you ate all of them? How could you, Britt? You know _I_ love them, too.”

“I didn’t eat _all_ of them.” Brittany widened her eyes as she tried to remember what happened on the day of their wedding. “I know Rachel and Quinn had some. So, did Rory and Sugar. And so did Kurt and Blaine. They all loved them. And I think Tina also had a few.”

“Well, at least I had the best wedding gift ever.” Santana smiled as she and Brittany looked at Emily out of the corners of their eyes as she sat in her high chair, eating her fourth cookie, but only because of special request that none of the adults could say no to.

“Did you two?” Maribel questioned the two lesbians, making the two of them nod in response, making Maribel take a few deep breaths to recover from what she had just found out. “Well, that explains how you got pregnant so fast, Brittany. I remember you announcing your pregnancy after you had spent just one day in Hawaii, during your honeymoon.”

“Yeah, I remember that, too.” Brittany smiled. “I remember we were quite drunk after the wedding reception was over. So, me and Santana decided to go back to where we both got married, which was the barn that I was born in. And--“

“That’s where you…” Maribel trailed off, knowing it was best for Emily to not hear what she was going to say at such a young age. “There’s where you two did it?” She added as she leaned over to Santana and Brittany, speaking in a soft voice.

“Yep.” Santana confirmed with a nod. “That’s where we did it. And, I’m sorry we got drunk that night, Mom.”

“Why would I be mad that you two got drunk on the night of your wedding day?” Maribel questioned as she put her hand down on the table, after taking a sip of her tea. “That day was all about you two, and those two lovely men, Kurt and Blaine. They two of them are wonderful fathers to their daughter, Eliza.”

“They also have a son named Dalton.” Brittany explained, making Maribel smile at the thought of Kurt and Blaine also being parents to a son, while being parents to a daughter.

“I’m sure he is very happy to have two wonderful fathers.” Maribel said kindly. “Just like how my cute granddaughter is very happy to have two mommies.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Santana hummed in agreement as she widened her eyes slightly. “The cookie girl loves us, and we love her.”

“I love you, Mami and Mama!” Emily said happily as she clapped her hands with cookie crumbs all over her mouth.

“We love you, too, baby girl.” Santana cooed as she picked Emily out of her high chair and into her arms. “But let’s head to the bathroom, so we can get you cleaned up before we head back home. Don’t want your car seat to be all messy, do we?”

“No, Mami.” Emily shook her head as Santana picked up the diaper bag before heading over to the bathroom, leaving Brittany and Maribel with each other.

“You know, Brittany.” Maribel began as she smiled at her daughter-in-law. “I don’t think Santana has any idea about how lucky she is to have you in her life.”

“My mom says the same thing about me to Santana.” Brittany smiled in response. “But only when I’m not in the room. Like, when I’m changing Emily’s diaper, or taking Emily for a walk in the park, or--“

“I get it.” Maribel cuts off, making Brittany decide to stop talking. “The point is, is that you and Santana are just perfect for each other. If you two had never married, I wouldn’t have such a sweet granddaughter, whom I love so much.”

“That is true.” Brittany agreed with a chuckle. “Everyone in the family loves Emily. Especially Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta, who are Emily’s godparents.”

“Oh, yes. I remember meeting them.” Maribel laughed, smiling at the memory of when she first met Sugar and Rory. “They are both very nice people.”

“They are.” Brittany nodded slightly. “Which is why we asked them to be the godparents. We both remember them being thrilled when we asked them if they would do the honours.”

“And I remember you two kissing each other on your wedding day.” Maribel smiled at Brittany. “I couldn’t help, but smile happily and adoringly at the scene.”

“It was one of my favourites, too.” Brittany agreed with a nod as she sipped her glass of milk. “Hey, look! Got me a milk moustache! Like Emily did, but before Santana wiped it off.”

Maribel giggled at what Brittany had just said, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago, when Emily showed off her milk moustache and was having fun until Santana wiped it off with a baby wipe, making the fun come to an end.

“I’m so happy to have you as my daughter-in-law, Brittany.” Maribel said kindly, while smiling at Brittany.

“Thanks, Maribel.” Brittany responded with a big smile on her face. “I’m glad to have you as my mother-in-law, and I’m very glad to have Santana as my wife.”

“What about Emily as your daughter?”

“Oh, yeah. That too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the eighth chapter!! Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already and comment anything you want. I'm really sorry it's been almost 3 months since I've updated this. I've just been really busy with my other Glee stories, especially my Glee and The Big Bang Theory crossover story, and my Glee and Friends crossover story. If you haven't checked those out yet, I hope you will enjoy them!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven't already!!


End file.
